


First Time

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ??? I think?, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom!Kuro, Fluff and Smut, I'm writing these as I go, M/M, Mentions of Mahiru, Oh yeah! Handcuffs and blindfolds too, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Top!Tsubaki, Tsubaki is really sadistic, as per request, first year anniversary, slight masochism...????, you're welcome dear uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: Tsubaki and Kuro have their first anniversary since they've started dating~ It gets heated uwuEnjoy my dear~ o3o





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melancholiccc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholiccc/gifts).



It has been a year since they started dating, which it’s shocking to the both of them. Neither of them thought they could have such a healthy relationship as this, but they’ve been making it work since then. 

* * *

“Oi, Nii-san, what do you wanna do for the one-year anniversary today?” Tsubaki spoke after what felt like forever. He and Kuro has been lounging around the living room after a hearty breakfast Kuro’s Eve made them, it was nice and all, but he was getting bored of the silence. “Hm..? Ah...it’s been that long already..? How surprising..” Kuro finally spoke once he completed a mission, setting his controller down to turn to his youngest sibling. “As I thought the same, so what do you want to do? Anything special?” Tsubaki asked, clearly happy that he finally has Kuro’s attention after an hour. However, Kuro didn’t answer him right away, making Tsubaki upset with that until his Eldest replied. “I dunno, we had that dinner for our five month anniversary, but that seems a bit too dull for this one. It’s your turn for this one since I thought of the last one.” Kuro said as he tilted his head,  _ (Tsubaki will never admit to him that he liked it when his oldest sibling did that.)  _ patiently waiting for Tsubaki to think of an idea.

 

Though, Tsubaki already had an idea for this very special day. He wanted to have their first time. The farthest they have ever gone was making out a few times, but that wasn’t enough for him, or hell, for either of them. Tsubaki could see that his big brother wanted it too, but the damn Eve kept interrupting them whenever they had the chance. So they stopped going that far, but it was time to just whisk his brother away to his place so they are alone for this. 

 

Or maybe they could kick Mahiru out before the whole thing started, but that isn’t fun either, So he had no choice but to wait. 

 

“I have an idea, but your Eve is always in the way that we never get to, big brother.” Tsubaki finally answered, frowning to see how his sibling would react. And he reacted as he thought he would. Kuro sat there for the longest time until it clicked, looking over to the bedroom they slept in, figuring out what Tsubaki meant. “Oh…” Kuro all but said, turning back to him. “Oh?” Tsubaki mimicked, raising a brow at him. Did he not want it anymore? He’ll be fine with it either way but he did crave skin on skin contact after awhile. 

 

Kuro looked down in thought however, scratching at his cheek nervously. He has been craving it too, he wanted to go further for a long time now, but his Eve really never got the hint to leave them alone, like he was interrupting them on purpose and it pissed them off. So it would be best not to do anything like that in the apartment. “Not here though, Tsubaki. For obvious reasons.” Kuro told him, lifting his head to have their eyes meet. Tsubaki could see the interest his brother had within those eyes, it excited him to know that his brother still wanted them to  _ connect _ ... 

 

“So where, Tsubaki?” Kuro asked him, knowing already what his answer is by the large grin his sibling had. 

 

Once they walked into the door, Tsubaki didn’t feel like waiting any longer. He quickly closed the door, locked it and pushed his sibling against the entryway, kissing him desperately as if someone would stop them. Kuro didn’t even object, he immediately wrapped his arms around Tsubaki’s shoulders to pull him closer, gripping his hair to pull it so Tsubaki could go a little harder. Which it worked, Tsubaki immediately pulled his mouth away to start ripping apart Kuro’s clothes to get them off. It left Kuro in shock, but when Tsubaki picked him up to take him to bed, he immediately relaxed and allowed Tsubaki to do what he wanted. Which had him end up with some dark bite wounds onto his neck. He isn’t complaining. 

 

Reaching the bed, Tsubaki dumped his older brother onto it, immediately climbing on top of him to attack his mouth, excited to feel the other wrap his legs around his waist to pull him flush against each other. The kiss was hot, heavy and both of them wished it didn’t have to end when their breathing failed them, but when Tsubaki pulled back, he began to passionately nip around Kuro’s neck, earning a slow breathy moan. It was stirring him up, so when he had his dear oldest sibling distracted, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. It might’ve been unexpected, but Tsubaki wanted his sibling in one place while he worships his body. So with that said, he slowly lifted his siblings’ wrists over his head to connect them to the headboard, slowly sliding the cuffs in place onto his wrists. And upon feeling the sudden cold metal on his skin, Kuro looked up to see what Tsubaki had done.

 

Handcuffs. 

 

“Tsubaki..? What exactly did you plan here?” Kuro asked after he calmed his breathing, looking up at said sibling as he pulled away. Tsubaki didn’t answer him at first, pulling the rope around his waist to tie around his brother’s eyes, blocking all sight so he can do what he’s been dreaming of. “Everything, Nii-san~ Be more patient and don’t ask questions, just focus on feeling, I won’t hurt you~” Tsubaki purred as he pulled apart his siblings’ thighs, pulling off the rest of the clothes that still lingered on that beautiful skin he wanted to claim. Kuro knew his sibling had changed for the better, so he wasn’t nervous about that, it’s just being blindfolded made him nervous. After all, you can feel  _ much  _ more when one of your senses are taken from you. But nonetheless, he allowed Tsubaki to take his clothes off, going so far as to interlock his ankles around Tsubaki so he wouldn’t move. He wasn’t going to allow just one of them to be teased. “Then don’t take forever.” Kuro told him demandingly, he knew Tsubaki  _ loved _ it when he demanded in situations such as these. So with that said, Tsubaki instantly gotten between his siblings’ thighs. Every inch of him was screaming for him to just  _ take  _ him, to destroy his will to walk in the morning; but Tsubaki wanted this to last, wanting to mess his sibling up slowly until he can no longer take it. So doing just that, he glided his hands down those pale thighs that are open for him, like a present for him to play with, enjoying the way the muscles within them twitched. 

 

“Tsubaki..” Kuro sighed out, trying to entice his sibling to just  _ hurry up _ . 

 

It worked. 

 

Letting out a low rumble, Tsubaki decided to fuck being slow, he wanted his sibling  _ now. _ So stripping off his own clothes unceremoniously, Tsubaki reached over for the unopened lube they prepared beforehand, popping it open to pour the clear liquid onto his fingers to lather it on. He didn’t want to hurt his sibling after all.  “Nii-san, you’re gonna have to relax y’know, you’re looking kinda tight~” Tsubaki teased Kuro as he positioned his slick fingers in front of the twitching hole. Kuro nearly kicked him for what he said, clearly embarrassed but Tsubaki was able to stop it quickly with his free hand holding his sibling’s ankle. “Come on Nii-san, that’s not sexy at all~” Tsubaki snickered, but Kuro obeyed and tried to relax. He trusted him even if he’s still an asshole. 

 

So Tsubaki slowly inserted his first finger in, making sure he doesn’t go too fast when he reaches in deep, hearing his brother let out an uncomfortable hiss at the feeling. “You okay? Am I going too fast?” Tsubaki asked, concerned, but Kuro shook his head. “No...just...hurry up.” he said, which Tsubaki complied by sliding his second finger into Kuro, moving both digits slowly for his big brother to be used to them. But to his surprise, the deeper he went, the more Kuro was already loose. Raising a brow in suspicion, he took them out. “Nii-san? Why are you already loose?” Tsubaki asked, earning a rough push from his sibling’s ankles to pull him down closer. “Because I knew you were gonna take ages. Now enough waiting, Tsubaki.” Kuro answered, pulling him down even more to tease the other into action.

 

Tsubaki  _ snapped, _ all hopes of making this last longer was thrown out the window at that moment. 

 

“You’ve asked for it Nii-san~” Tsubaki all but warned as he quickly raised his sibling’s ankles over his shoulders, hearing his sibling say something but it died on the tip of his tongue when a yell took over, jerking his body to a perfect bend as Tsubaki slammed into him.

 

And oh, it was so  _ good _ , the delicious feeling around his cock was more than he dreamed of. With the sounds his sibling is making; he knows Kuro is enjoying the rough pace he had set for them too. But it wasn’t enough for him, so snapping his fingers to unlock the handcuffs, he quickly turned his dearest sibling onto his hands and knees, sinking back into him to continue where he left off. And  _ fuck _ , Kuro  _ screamed _ . It was so loud that he’d probably have to deal with his neighbors later, but right now, all he wanted to do was make sure he could keep hitting Kuro’s sweet spot from within. 

 

“Nii-san~” Tsubaki starts, gliding his blunt nails down Kuro’s back, enough to draw blood and tears from said male, “Is this what you wanted?~” he finished, leaning down to rest his chest onto Kuro’s back, feeling all those straining muscles beneath him. Kuro had no choice but to hold onto the headboard for something to hold onto, crying out from the abuse of his body. Maybe he teased the other too much but still, he nodded to answer. “Use your words, Nii-san~ Is this what you wanted?~” Tsubaki repeated once he took his sibling’s cock into his hand to squeeze, and like a stick snapping, Kuro  _ yelled _ , “Ye-Yes! Tsu- _ mm! _ -baki-! Fuck!” 

 

It was enough to have Tsubaki give him mercy, but of course, not without a little bit of pain. “Good kitty~” Tsubaki praised, biting into Kuro’s neck to take some blood, receiving a  _ long _ drawn out moan from the other. “Now cum, kitty~” Tsubaki breathed against Kuro’s pale skin when he unlatched his fangs from it, finally moving his hand to help his sibling get to his end. Which didn’t take long, it wasn’t quite surprising to Tsubaki, so with that said and done, Tsubaki milked his sibling by giving him tight fisted jerks of his hand, and once he’s satisfied and sensitive, Tsubaki pulled back to grip at his sibling’s waist to chase his own upcoming orgasm, which again, didn’t take that much as he was cumming deep into that velvety cavern, brows arched in bliss when he emptied himself out. 

 

Kuro whimpered at that, his body ached and he sure as hell knew he wouldn’t be able to walk for awhile. Meaning he would have to rely on Tsubaki or his Eve to get around, but honestly...that didn’t sound bad to him. To be pampered for what he’d endured, it’s the least he deserved. Wincing when he felt Tsubaki begin to pull out, he took off the blindfold to look back at Tsubaki, giving him a stern look to slow down. “Sorry Nii-san…” Tsubaki apologized, being careful to pull out as slowly as possible until he was fully out. But they were too exhausted to say the least. Who knew sex was this exhausting? So flopping on his side, Tsubaki immediately noticed his dear sibling wasn’t moving. Concerned about the well-being of his sibling, he quickly made sure that Kuro was  _ sleeping _ and not dead. Thus Tsubaki gently placed his hand on the pulse point of Kuro’s neck, revealing that yes, he’s asleep and will be fine. 

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, he pulls his exhausted sibling closer to him. They could rest for a little while until he has to return Kuro to his Eve. But for now, this moment was just meant for them and he wasn’t going to allow a human to get in the way this time. 

 

Tsubaki fell asleep with a promise. 

 

Like hell he’s going to let Sleepy Ash go unless their enemies go through him first. 

 

“Happy anniversary, Nii-san..~” 


End file.
